Team 7 Truth or Dare
by pajamasecrets
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke play Truth-or-Dare as a bonding exercise for their newly re-formed group. Kakashi supervises. Things get a little kinky.


"Truth-or-Dare? Seriously?" Sasuke sighed, resting his cheek on his hand.

"Yeah!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "It'll be a great chance for our team to bond."

"Look, we've been back together for a while now. I don't think we need to bond-"

"I think it's a great idea!" Sakura chimed in, grinning ear to ear.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you're going to be playing this game, I will have to be supervising," Kakashi appeared from behind a tree.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura complained, "It's only a year until we're eighteen. I don't think we need supervision."

"Nevertheless, you're still minors, so I have to supervise." Kakashi closed his eye; the telltale sign that he was smiling under his mask.

"Fine," Sakura grumbled. She turned to Naruto. "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that Sasuke was your first kiss?" Sakura batted her eyes innocently.

"Eugh!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke covered his face with his hand, wishing to disappear.

"Yes, it's true. You were _there, _jeez. And it doesn't really count." Naruto stuck out his tongue. He then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

Not wanting to answer humiliating/annoying love life questions, Sasuke said, "Dare."

"Okay… I dare you to kiss Sakura."

Sasuke slapped his face. He should've seen that coming.

"Fine," he grumbled and scooted closer to Sakura. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips against her cheek. Sakura blushed.

"That doesn't count!" Naruto retorted.

"You told me to kiss her, and I did. Technically, that counted. Try wording it differently next time."

"Fine." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke sighed. _Oh great, now it's my turn to ask. _"Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kakashi-sensei. On the lips."

Sakura gasped. "Through the mask, right?"

"Sure. It's not like he'll do it any other way."

Kakashi shook his head. "Why did I decide to supervise you guys? I shouldn't be kissing Sakura…"

"You agreed to us playing the game, sensei." Sasuke smiled.

Sakura leaned into the circle their group made, and edged closer to Kakashi's face. She shut her eyes tightly.

After a couple seconds passed, Kakashi sighed impatiently and brought Sakura's chin forward with his hand and kissed her.

Sakura's eyes quickly fluttered open, startled. Kakashi moved with smooth, rhythmic kisses and Sakura obeyed willingly.

After they pulled away, Sasuke cleared his throat.

Naruto said, "Let's keep it PG in here."

Sakura's face was red hot. Kakashi winked at her. Sakura barely managed to mutter "Truth or dare?" to Naruto.

"Dare," he replied.

"Hm… I dare you to sit on Sasuke's lap for the rest of the game."

"Ewww, Sakura!"

"Hurry up," Sakura grinned.

Naruto groaned and shuffled over to Sasuke, sitting down in his lap. Sasuke leaned backwards, trying to get as much space as possible between his face and the back of Naruto's head.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said, not wanting Naruto to wise up and ask him to kiss Sakura on the lips.

"Didn't you have a pair of pink underwear one time when we were twelve?"

Sasuke recoiled. "What?"

Naruto laughed. "I saw it in your backpack when we were on a mission once."

"Oh, that was mine," Sakura said. "Sasuke had to borrow some underwear from me because his got ripped up."

"Shut up, Sakura, please."

"He was going to ask you, Naruto, but your butt's too big." She giggled.

"It is _not_!"

"Well, it's on my lap right now," Sasuke said, "and it's pretty big."

"Ugh, whatever. Anyway, that underwear thing makes you a cross-dresser."

Sasuke ignored him. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Um… Dare."

She really didn't want to get the "Who-do-you-like?" question, so she was steering clear of Truth for right now.

Sasuke grinned evilly. "Well then… I dare you to kiss Kakashi-sensei. Seven minutes in heaven. We don't have a closet out here, so use the tent."

"What? Ew!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, let's get this over with," he said. "Come on, Sakura."

They climbed into the tent. Sakura awkwardly avoided looking Kakahi in the eye.

"Close your eyes," Kakashi ordered. Sakura obeyed.

She heard the quiet rustling of fabric, and then felt Kakashi's warm lips on hers.

_Woah,_ Sakura thought. _No mask?_

Kakashi kept going, teasing Sakura's lips with his tongue occasionally. Sakura's mind was basically a pile of wet mush, and she made out with Kakashi like nothing else mattered. She had a little experience kissing from the late-night Truth-or-Dare sessions she and the boys had, but this was something else. The sensational tug and movement of Kakashi's mouth enthralled Sakura; she kissed him back eagerly, wanting more. Her fingers were tangled in his silvery hair. One of Kakashi's hands was pressed against the small of Sakura's back; the other was placed on her cheek.

"Guys…" Naruto said uneasily. "Your seven minutes were up 2 minutes ago."

Kakashi smiled against Sakura's lips and quietly ignored Naruto's comment.


End file.
